


The Birch Wood

by zaray_forever



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Birch wood, F/M, Floofiness?? Maybe, Im waiting for the bus soooo, OOCness probably, Yeah there's OOCness, huehuehuehue, i thinkkkk, idk whats happening, im not sure, welp, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: He had promised, as they carved their initials on the tree, that they would always meet there, they would be together forever, but he broke his promise. He broke it, and he was gone.





	The Birch Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Chinese song I heard a while back but I'm adding the ending because it ended on a depressing note  
> Lol  
> Enjoy~~

He used his knife and carved his and her intials, putting a heart around it. He kissed her forehead and smiled slightly. "Remember, we will always meet here, at the birch wood."

She smiled and hugged him, feeling him rest his chin on her head. 

It was just them, together, on top of the world. And nothing could stop them. 

* * *

 

"Do you have to go?" She asked for the fifth time. He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, but they need me." He hefted his bag, turning to her. "I'll write letters, China. Don't worry. Remember, we'll always meet at the birch wood." 

He closed the door, and he was gone. 

* * *

 

He kept his promise, though.

He wrote letters, and she laughed as he told her about the adventures he had gone through, recalling his commander's stalking, or his vice-chief's disgusting mayo addiction.

One day, they stopped coming. 

_Don't worry, maybe he's just busy fighting. We'll see each other again, he promised._

* * *

~~~~After a year, the war had finally ended. She was excited to see him again - the soldiers were coming home soon. The doorbell rung and she opened the door. "S-"

Instead, she saw three people, all with their hats resting against their chests. They didn't say anything, but she knew.

She crumpled to the floor. "We were meant... to get married..."

* * *

Every day, she would visit the birch wood. Who knew? Maybe he was actually not dead and would come back. 

But he didn't.

He didn't.

* * *

She grew old - her porcelain skin started getting wrinkles, and age spots appeared on her body. Her vermilion hair started greying.

 _Come visit me at the birch wood._ His voice whispered in her head. 

Even though it was four in the morning, she got up and went to the birch wood tree. She leaned her head against the tree, inhaling. 

 _Come visit me at the birch wood._ he whispered again. 

"Idiot, I'm already here, right?" She smiled to herself. 

And took her last breath. 

 

* * *

When she woke up, a bright light shone in her eyes. "Ow..." 

"Hey, China." 

"Sadist?"

He stretched his hand out, and she reached up, then realised her wrinkles and spots were gone - they were smooth and pale.

He smiled, pulling her up. 

"Dumbass! I missed you!" She hit his shoulder.

"I love you too, Kagura." Said Okita Sougo. 

Kagura took his hand and looked around, inhaling the fresh scent. 

Birch wood trees surrounded them, and they walked forward.

 

**~END**

 

 

 


End file.
